Ignorance of Love
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: ONESHOT A hero's story always ends in tragedy. Ryo/Mimi


_Hi everyone! Well, this story took quite awhile: first I had to wait until I got to the proper Bingo prompt (they have to be done in the order you get them, or you have to wait until the prompt comes up again), then I had to write it out, then get it to my betas Aiko Isari and Laryna6, then I tinkered with it on and off until I was finally satisfied._

 _This story is mostly set during the third Wonderswan game (D-1 Tamer) from Mimi's POV. This is the first time I've seriously used Mimi in anything, and it was interesting using her. She's difficult for me to write, but I better understand her now, so I appreciate her more. You do not have to know the Wonderswan games extensively to enjoy this story, but it helps._

 _This is also for the mentioned Digimon Bingo Challenge (prompt: Azulongmon), the 28 Days Challenge, the Choose a Prompt Get a Summary Challenge (for the summary of this fic), The Story Starter Digi-Challenge (for the first line), and the In-Wonderland Challenge (write about something strange that surprises someone)._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I would own Millieniumon, and so I would rule all time and space! :D But I don't, so obviously I don't own Digimon._**

Ignorance of Love

" _The first casualty when war comes is truth." - Hiram Johnson_

A hero's story always ends in tragedy.

Mimi didn't know who came up with such a horrible saying, or why. It was an ongoing struggle, but good always won out in the end, even if the fights left a few scars. As long as everyone worked together…

What she _did_ know was that she had never seen this boy before, with his gravity-defiant caramel hair and deep blue eyes. His smile, so innocent and reassuring, showed no fear of this great Millieniumon that had defeated even the Sovereigns. He simply asked her if she was alright before borrowing Palmon for further fights ahead. Then he left with his loaned Digimon partners, off to rescue the Digidestined still in dragon fiend's clutches.

They hadn't had time to talk. It was only until later, when the rest of the Digidestined were returned and Millieniumon vanquished, that she learned his name was Ryo. But even then they didn't have time to chat, for they were soon whisked back to the real world. He seemed so happy, waving them goodbye as they rose into the digital sky.

Mimi couldn't help but feel a bit sad though. She wanted to know more about this boy who had slain a monster among monsters, partner with any Digimon, and yet could still smile so kindly. What was he like? Where did he come from? Would she ever meet him again? She knew tidbits from Palmon, who had fought for him, but these morsels were only a few fragments of a picture.

So Mimi was left pondering, as months fluttered on like butterflies.

IIIIII

Gennai summoned them to the Digital World one day. Waiting for them alongside the old digital man was the great Azulongmon, one of the four Sovereign of the Digital World. The massive serpent-like dragon almost blotted out the sun with his bulk. Soon the other three holy beasts arrived as well: Zhuquaimon the phoenix, Baihumon the tiger, and Ebonwumon the turtle. Everyone was awed by their overwhelming sizes, and the power that silently emanated from each.

"Millieniumon is reviving once again," Azulongmon spoke, his voice booming yet compassionate. "It seems regardless of what we do, we cannot completely destroy him. Even Ryo, who has defeated him twice, has not succeeded in eradicating him."

Ryo had fought Millieniumon twice? When had he fought him again? Mimi had never even heard whispers of it. What Digimon had fought alongside Ryo, Mimi wondered, since she and the others weren't there for him this time? Something about that thought made her feel awful.

"So then we should all work together to fight Millieniumon!" Tai declared. "I would've been there for him if me and Agumon didn't get frozen or whatever. Between Ryo and the rest of us, we can take him down no problem!"

This was echoed in the cheers and shouts from the others, including Mimi. If Ryo had defeated Millieniumon on his own the first two times, then surely all of them together-

"No," said Azulongmon. "While a noble thought, it would be in vain. Only Ryo has the power to destroy Millieniumon. This has been proven on both of Ryo's encounters with him." He paused. "However, we can help train him to reach his ultimate potential. Which is why I had Gennai call you all here, so we can tell you what needs to be done."

IIIIII

While Izzy made the plans and structure of the tournament town, and Tai and Matt helped build it, it was Mimi who lent her fashion and furnishing expertise to make it a fun and friendly place for all who would come. It was exhausting but enjoyable to help paint and decorate the soon-to-be open shops, restaurants, and other attractions. The only places she didn't assist adorning were the D-1 Tower, the place where the tournament itself would take place, and an odd little building with even odder machinery being installed in it.

It was all a rush job, of course, and Mimi found herself fussing over details even after the Digimon and Digidestined started to arrive. But as the D-1 Tournament approached its opening, Mimi still felt very satisfied with their work. She suddenly understood the pride of small-town folk.

Ryo arrived suddenly. Taller now (had it only been three months?), and utterly bewildered, but his nimble movement betrayed his hidden experience. But in many ways he was the same, including that pure smile that extended to his ocean-blue eyes.

Ryo was more shy than Mimi expected, being quiet and even bashful sometimes. But she saw the warrior come out during his matches, where he commanded his selected allies coolly during the rage of battle. When he wasn't fighting in matches, he was training out in one of the many environments surrounding the tournament. Azulongmon had specifically set it up so Ryo could have a range of partner types to choose from, as well as extra experience battling those types. Millieniumon too recruited many different types of Digimon, all deadly and ruthless thanks to his hypnotic powers, and Ryo needed to be ready for that.

Still, because of this, Mimi had only caught glimpses of Ryo. She hadn't even had the chance to say hello yet. Couldn't Azulongmon had let them introduce themselves before the tournament began at least?

IIIIII

It was only a matter of time before Mimi faced off against Ryo. It was an incredible battle that tore up the stadium floor and often sent the audience fleeing from wayward blasts and vines. But in the end Mimi won, much to her own surprise. Ryo was obviously disappointed, but accepted the loss with grace.

 _Well, I guess one of us will fight Millieniumon instead,_ thought Mimi as she left the arena. _No, that can't be right, because Ryo's still key to defeating him, isn't he? I guess Ryo'll whisked off somewhere else for more training, and the winner of the tournament will go with him too? The Sovereigns didn't mention what would happen if someone other than Ryo won…_

Mimi hadn't even left the D-1 Tower yet before she was stopped by a Pixiemon.

"W-Wait, there needs to be a rematch!" declared the pink sprite, fluttering about nervously.

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "A rematch? Did I break a rule or something?"

"Break a rule?" it hissed. "You broke the most important rule of all! You beat Ryo!"

"Um, how is that breaking the rules?" asked Mimi. "This is a tournament, after all. I'm not going to hold back. That would be an insult to Ryo."

Now it was the Pixiemon who gave her a suspicious look. "You're one of the original Digidestined, aren't you?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

The Pixiemon just shook its head. "Then didn't you _know_?"

"Know what?" asked Mimi, oblivious.

IIIIII

"The tournament's a _sham_?" asked Mimi in disbelief, nearly spilling her smoothie on the hotel floor.

Tai and Izzy exchanged looks, as if trying to read each other's minds for advice, before turning back to Mimi.

"Yeah," said Tai, sighing as he leaned back against the wall. "I only found out about it recently too. It's all for getting Ryo the extra training and partners he needs for facing off against Millieniumon. So he kinda needs to win the tournament and stuff so the training goes on for as long as possible, or something like that. That's what Azulongmon told me anyway."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Mimi with some anger.

"Because you suck at keeping secrets," Tai replied, before wincing at his own words. "Sorry, that came out wrong. But seriously, we know that you don't like lying. So it was easier to just not tell you, so you didn't know you were lying."

"So we're just lying to him?" asked Mimi, frowning. "Why not tell him the truth instead? This whole setup is so complicated, and didn't the Sovereigns say that Millieniumon could revive any day now? It just doesn't make any sense."

"If we tell him about Millieniumon right now, then Ryo will rush out after him without thinking or preparing," said Izzy. "Ryo's usually a level-headed guy, but not when it comes to Millieniumon, or so I'm told. Besides, Millieniumon is in the _process_ of reviving. There's no physical form to attack yet, and if there was a way to stop the process altogether then Ryo wouldn't have been called back at all. So we might as well spare Ryo the worry right now, and have him concentrate on getting stronger for the tournament's sake."

"I guess you're right," said Mimi, deflating. "But it still feels wrong to lie to him."

"Don't worry, it's for a good cause, and I'm sure he'll understand once it's all over and done with," reassured Tai. "So, uh, yeah, could you let him have a rematch with you?"

"…Alright."

IIIIII

The rematch didn't happen for another two weeks. During that time Ryo gained access to both more training grounds and the DNA Digivolution machine, which allowed for any two willing Digimon to fuse together into stronger Digimon.

Ryo won easily this time with his much-stronger Digimon. So Mimi offered to go on a date with him, once the tournament was done. Because really, she had always wanted to do that with him at least once. And besides, that was good extra motivation to train harder, right?

Ryo didn't have a chance to answer before the announcers rushed both of them off the arena. But the blush on his face, and the fact that he waited for her at the hub area, said everything.

"So you guys all became Digidestined at the same time, right?" asked Ryo, as he and Mimi walked down the streets of the hub area. His team of three Digimon - a Angemon, a Gatomon, and a Garurumon -strode behind him, a few of the many Digimon that loyally served him. Mimi's own Palmon strolled beside her, chatting up a storm with Ryo's partners. They didn't seem to answer much, though they all smiled.

"Yeah, except for Kari, who wasn't with us," said Mimi. "One moment, we were all kids at camp, then the next we got sucked into the sky and into the Digital World! It was pretty scary, to be honest."

"But then you got to meet your Digimon partners and become Digidestined and everything," Ryo went on. "And you got to save the world together and stuff. That's so amazing, being on an adventure together!"

It felt a little odd, to have this great Digidestined be such a fan boy of her group. One would have thought that they had rescued him, rather than the other way around. He was so adorable, Mimi just wanted to hug him. But it did make her realize one thing. "You've had to fight all by yourself, haven't you?"

Something flicked across Ryo's face for a moment. "Not really. Gennai's always there for advice, and of course there are all the Digimon that have fought by my side. Ken helped me out a lot too last time, even though we were on separate sides of the Digital World." His smile waned. "He got hurt, though."

"Oh no, what happened?" asked Mimi, concerned. Being a Digidestined was always dangerous, and for someone to actually get _injured_ -

"Millieniumon," Ryo snarled, glaring.

"…Oh," replied Mimi, caught off-guard by Ryo's sudden ferocity.

Ryo's friendliness soon snapped back into place. "Don't worry, Ken's getting better. It's just…he pushed me out of the way out of some shrapnel or something. I hate that got hurt because of me. I'm supposed to protect everyone, you know?"

"Hey, like you said, that was Millieniumon's fault, not yours," Mimi said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You can't beat yourself up over stuff that's already happened."

"Y-Yeah, you're right," said Ryo, a little flustered by the touch. "Millieniumon's gone. I've gotta worry about these squabbling Sovereigns now."

Squabbling Sovereigns. Another lie. Mimi's own smile faded a little, but Ryo didn't seem to notice.

IIIIII

Now that Mimi was out of the tournament, there wasn't much for her to do. But at least it gave her some time to meet with Ryo every now and then. They got most of their social time in during lunches, which was about the only time Ryo was free. Mostly he talked about the tournament, training, where and how to get stronger partners, and inquiries about her own adventures in the Digital World.

But occasionally, the conversation drifted to something odd.

"What's it like, having a partner?" asked Ryo one day, as he watched Palmon and his own Digimon doze away after a good meal. "A real…no, I mean, a destined partner? Like Palmon, I mean?"

"Oh? Well…" Mimi began. "It can be a little weird at first, but as you and your partner get to know each other, and you go through things together, it becomes more and more wonderful. Especially when you start helping them digivolve to higher and higher levels. Like, when Palmon first digivolved to Lilymon-" She stopped when she noticed the slightly glum look on Ryo's face. "Oh don't worry Ryo. I'm sure you have a destined partner, just like the rest of us Digidestined. It's just taking longer for you to find yours, that's all. I mean, Kari and Gatomon were separated for a long time, but once they found each other, they just _knew_ , you know? Granted, it took Gatomon a little time to admit it, but still…"

"Yeah, I know I'll find him someday. I'm just impatient I guess," said Ryo, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. "I'll know it when I see it, huh?" His expression turned somber.

"Ryo?"

"Don't worry, I got it. Thanks."

IIIIII

When Ryo and his current Digimon returned from training in one of the fields, they were often dirty and beat up, but after some rest in town they would be fine again. Then it was off for a bite to eat and then either the tournament or more training, everyone raring to go.

But when Mimi spotted Ryo after coming back from the Demonic Fields, it was different. Though he didn't appeared to be grievously injured, he moved as if he was in pain. He said nothing, even when someone spoke to him. Gatomon and Angemon stuck close to each side of him in either fear or concern.

"Ryo?" asked Mimi, hurrying over to him. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Ryo seemed to stare straight through her, which frightened Mimi. Then he looked away, seeming like he was either going to burst into anger or tears. He held his two partners closer.

…Two partners? Didn't he usually have three with him? Unless…Oh no, oh no…

"Garurumon…" Ryo finally choked out. "Why…"

Mimi hugged Ryo tight, and she felt the boy begin to quake and sob in her arms. His partners joined in on the embrace.

"Why…Why do the Demonic Fields exist?" Ryo croaked. "I-It's a training area, right? Then why did Garurumon _die_ there? It's supposed to make us stronger, not _kill_ us, right?" A-Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no, it's not your fault," Mimi murmured to him, pulling him closer. But he pushed her away this time, marching on even as people and Digimon alike stared at his furious tear-streaked face.

IIIIII

"I don't understand," said Mimi to Azulongmon later that night. "Why _do_ the Demonic Fields exist? It just seems cruel to have an area like that as a training ground. Plus, isn't this putting Ryo in too much danger?"

"Fighting against Millieniumon is a far greater danger," said Azulongmon. "As much as it pains me to say it, such an environment is needed to prepare him for Millieniumon. It is very likely that he will lose partners in that battle. He needs to learn to deal with the grief that brings now, not later."

"But to have an area where a Digimon needs to sacrifice themselves-"

"Is a terrible yet small price to pay for protecting the Digital World," said Azulongmon. "In time they will be reborn, like all Digimon. If Millieniumon wins, no one will be reborn at all, or they will be born into twisted forms of Millieniumon's doing. That is only one of many disasters Millieniumon will bring. You've seen his power before. It has grown even more fearsome. It is out of sheer necessity that we're taking this all so far to assure Ryo's success."

"But what about Ryo himself? Does he really need to do this all alone?"

Azulongmon sighed, and Mimi thought the great dragon suddenly looked tired. "As I said, Ryo is the one destined to end Millieniumon. If I could change that, I wouldn't hesitate to do so. But I cannot, so Ryo must still face him on his own." He rose into the sky before Mimi could say anything more, and Mimi wondered what could strain a deity so much.

IIIIII

Ryo conquered the Demonic Fields, but not before losing two more partners. He was more composed about their losses, but Mimi could still see the pain in his eyes and his smile. It hurt Mimi to see him like this, so she tried to be with him and cheer him up the best she could. It seemed to work most of the time, but sometimes she still sensed a shadow of something draped over him like a cloak.

Ryo proceeded to plow through the dungeons and the tournament, but he didn't seem to get the same satisfaction out of either. That worried Mimi, and made her feel like the tournament was having the reverse effect it was supposed to.

Then one day Ryo asked her to meet him in a obscure restaurant tucked away at the edge of town. The lighting was dim, the food was bland, and it seemed like only ghost Digimon hung out at the place. Mimi didn't understand why Ryo would want to come here at all. The only attractive things were the stained glass windows, which cast everything in strange, fragmented shades, but even that wasn't any part of _her_ design of the town. It made Mimi wonder what else had cropped up without her notice.

"Can I…talk to you about something?" asked Ryo, as he absently stirred his flat drink with his straw. He was highlighted in disjointed fragments of red, blue, green, and purple.

"Of course," said Mimi, putting down her half-eaten sandwich. She had no intention of finishing it anyway.

Ryo still seemed reluctant to start, even after he left his drink alone. "Do you know how I make my Digimon so strong?"

"You train them constantly, right?" asked Mimi.

"Well, yeah, but it's not just that," said Ryo. "You know the DNA Digivolution machine near here, right?"

"Yeah," said Mimi.

"Have you ever used it?" asked Ryo.

"Well, a little, for my extra partners during the tournament," answered Mimi.

"How did it feel when you used it?"

"Um, it did feel a little strange, seeing two Digimon become one and then digivolve to something else," Mimi admitted. "But that was what my partners wanted to do, and I was proud of the Digimon they became. What about you?"

"…I've used that machine hundreds, maybe thousands of times in the last few weeks."

Mimi gaped. "How's that possible? I know you have quite a few Digimon, but…"

"I recruit Digimon after Digimon on the fields, then I bring them back and fuse them with my main Digimon in the machine," Ryo explained. "DNA Digivolution isn't really the right thing to call it. Most don't actually result in a digivolution at all. Instead their data is used to refine and strengthen my main Digimon, helping them reach higher levels." He paused. "That was how I was told to use the machine, and that's how I've been using it. What do you think of that?"

Mimi suddenly felt very cold. "W-Who told you to use it like that?"

"Gennai."

Mimi's words stayed stuck in her throat as she tried to process that. It didn't sound like Gennai to suggest such a cold-blooded method. But Gennai had been acting peculiar lately, as if something weighed on him…A lot of Digimon here had been acting peculiar lately, actually.

"I used a similar machine on my last adventure too," Ryo went on. "I could have refused to use it that way. But I probably would've ended up dead, and there would be no Digital World, much less this tournament." He paused. "I can tame just about any Digimon, but I can't make them digivolve past the Champion level naturally. The only ones I've been able to do that with is your group's Digimon, and that's probably because of the power you guys have given them, not my own power."

"Ryo, I'm sure you have that power inside you, like all Digidestined do," said Mimi, laying her hand over Ryo's. "Those Digimon couldn't have DNA Digivolved successfully if they didn't already believe in you. You've won the hearts of so many Digimon. If you just strengthen those bonds-"

Ryo abruptly withdrew his hand, his eyes avoiding hers. He seemed…upset? "…Mimi, when I lost Garurumon…I thought I had a bond with him. But when that LadyDevimon was about to take us all out with an explosion, I looked at my Digimon and thought _"If I had to lose a Digimon, it would be…"_ And then Garurumon leapt in front of us and took the blast. And he was the one I had chosen, because he had the weakest stats…"

Mimi stiffened with shock "T-That's-"

"Awful, I know," Ryo interrupted, turning his gaze to the table. "…I don't understand why I thought like that. Digimon are living creatures. I know that. But seeing that made me realize…On my second trip there, I took a weak Digimon along with two of my strong ones, a cowardly Gotsumon. And when another demonic Digimon was going to blow us up, I chose him like I had chosen Garurumon…and that Digimon did the exact same thing as Garurumon did. Two completely different Digimon of opposite personalities did the exact same thing, all on a command I'd never spoken."

"So you're…a psychic?" asked Mimi.

"I dunno what it really is," said Ryo. "But you see where I'm going, right? All these Digimon partners…I've taken their hearts by force, and I don't even know where I've put them. That's why they all follow me without question, including into the machine, and why I can't digivolve any of them naturally. This power, it's what everyone wants, it's…" He lifted Mimi's hand up delicately, before clasping it between both his own. "Mimi, I'm a good person, right? I'm doing this to protect everyone, because everyone wants me to. Because everyone _needs_ me to. I thought it was over when I took down Millieniumon. Why do I have to keep coming back? Why doesn't it _stop_? I don't even _like_ the Digital World!"

"Ryo, you don't mean that," said Mimi, touching his shoulder with her free hand.

Ryo calmed. "…No, not really…But I was just here two days ago. Two real-world days, that is. That's when me and Ken had to stumble through a split Digital World to defeat Millieniumon. I mean, c'mon, even school gives you some breaks. I'm going to know the Digital World better than my own house if this keeps up." He laughed nervously.

 _Oh Ryo…_ Mimi thought. She laid her free hand on Ryo's clasped ones. "It's okay, Ryo. Things get scary sometimes, but the Digital World really is a wonderful place. And you're not alone, either. You've got us, and the Sovereigns, the Digimon by your side, and your true partner, wherever he or she is."

Ryo still looked troubled, but his anxiety began to slip away. "Yeah…Yeah, you're right. Everyone's here with me, and my partner…maybe my partner's just waiting for me in a Digiegg, just wanting to say hello, and go on a new adventure with me. I'll just know when I see him, right?" His laughter sounded more natural this time.

Mimi smiled, glad to see some joy back in his eyes. "Of course. The bond between a Digidestined and their partner is one of the greatest things of all. I'm sure you'll know that for yourself someday."

"…Thanks Mimi," said Ryo. She thought he still looked a bit sad, but his smile was genuine.

IIIIII

Even as the tournament escalated, Mimi saw more of Ryo around. He still spent most of his time recruiting and training Digimon, but he also spent more time socializing with both humans and Digimon. Even his own partners seemed to be getting more attention, though there were still frequent trips to the DNA Digivolution machine. Considering what the tournament was actually leading up to, everything felt oddly peaceful.

Still, Mimi wanted tell him the truth. It burned in her chest like trapped fire. She had discussed it with some of the others: most of them said that they might as well wait under the tournament was over, since there were only a few rounds left. Which Mimi understood, of course, since she wanted Ryo to be fully prepared for Millieniumon. But something about Matt's answer…

"Well, he _is_ the one chosen to…deal with Millieniumon," Matt said, as they waited in the crowd for another match to begin. "Once he goes, we can't go with him. He'll be alone…" The golden-haired boy's expression abruptly darkened. "I shouldn't feel sorry for him, but…"

"But what?" asked Mimi, frowning. "He's one of us. It's natural to be worried."

Matt was about to answer, but then the crowds roared as Ryo and his opponent strode onto the arena. Mimi cheered with them, but she noticed that Matt stayed silent. He was studying Ryo with an unreadable expression, and stayed that way throughout the entire match.

IIIIII

"Yeah, Matt's been acting kinda weird lately," Tai agreed, as he and Mimi strode down the street. Dusk was approaching, so there weren't too many other humans or Digimon out. "Normally I'd say he's just being a sore loser about a match he was supposed to lose anyway, but he was acting weird before that too. I dunno what his deal is. Maybe he's just jealous of Ryo?"

"I dunno," said Mimi. "He doesn't seem jealous to me. If anything, he seems kinda opposite of jealous. Like he…pitied him, maybe? No, that's not quite right…"

"Well, if he's got a problem, I wish he'd just say it," growled Tai. "Speaking of weird stuff, Ryo says the boss Goddramon he fought in the Angel Field said something strange to him."

"Really? What was it?"

"He said _"This also may be all due to the Sovereigns' ignorance of love"_ , or something like that."

"What does _that_ mean?" asked Mimi.

"Beats me. Me and Ryo were trying to figure it over lunch," Tai replied. "Guess that guy was trying to sound smart on the whole kinda-sorta-not-really-war with the Sovereigns and all. I mean, he's recruited by the Sovereigns like all the field Digimon are."

"They're _all_ recruited?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah," Tai asked. "Though I guess I can't really blame ya if you fell asleep during part of Azulongmon's explanation. I know I did. Geez that guy goes on and on _forever_ sometimes."

"Well, I knew some of the Digimon were recruited, but I thought the bosses…" Mimi began, before a noxious feeling bloomed in her stomach. "But Ryo's killed some of those bosses, thinking they were bad guys! And the Demonic Field…were those chosen bosses too?"

"Azulongmon said they were all cherry-picked to be challenges for Ryo," replied Tai. "Well, he said it more fancily than that, being Azulongmon, but you get-"

" _Challenges_?" exclaimed Mimi. "Tai, do you know what they _did_?"

Tai stopped and stared at her, startled by her sudden outburst."…No, what happened?"

As Mimi explained, Tai's expression went from confused to enraged. "I can't believe they would allow something like that, much less _plan_ it! That's just cruel! And it doesn't make any sense! Why force Ryo to lose Digimon he's training? The point of all this is to make him and his Digimon stronger, right?"

"That's what I don't get either," said Mimi. "This was all really hard on Ryo too. I don't know if he'll ever fully forgive himself for what happened." _Or stop fearing his power, whatever it is._ "Azulongmon said it was to prepare him for losing Digimon in the battle ahead, but…"

"There's something weird about this whole thing, isn't there?" said Tai, frowning. "I'm glad it's almost over. Me and Ryo'll have our match tomorrow, and we can finally stop lying to him. I hope he doesn't get too mad at us."

"Yeah…"

IIIIII

The final match had the potential to be the stuff of legends, but Tai didn't seem to be into the battle. In fact, he forfeited the match once it had gone past ten minutes, declaring Ryo the winner. Ryo was just as shocked as everyone else. The Pixiemon in charge quickly urged the crowd to clap, which eventually worked its way up to a roar despite the confusion.

"What's Tai doing?" Mimi heard Matt growl as the fanfare died down. "We're supposed to make this look real."

If Tai's sudden withdrawal irritated Matt, then he was furious when Tai decided to reveal _everything_ : the fakeness of the tournament, how it was all about training Ryo, and, oh yeah, Millieniumon was coming back too.

It was this last piece of hidden information that abruptly drained the color from Ryo's face. Mimi felt sickened too, because his reaction told Mimi that withholding Millieniumon's revival from him had been a _very_ bad idea. But she and others had lied to him anyway, because…the Sovereigns told them to? Did that count as an excuse? No. Not when her heart had been shrieking at her to tell the truth.

The Pixiemon hastily shuffled the now-panicky and irate audience out of the stadium, proclaiming everything to be over.

Yes, it was finally over for Mimi. But not for Ryo, who left the battlefield with all the enthusiasm of a child going to the finals with the flu.

IIIIII

Mimi tried to apologize and cheer Ryo up. They all did. But Ryo refused to speak with any of them, and Mimi didn't know what to do.

If Ryo was angry, Mimi would have talked to him until he calmed down. If Ryo was sad, Mimi would have given him a hug. But all that showed on his face was incredible fatigue, his blue eyes staring through them as he dragged himself away. Mimi had never seen _anyone_ act like that, not even her comrades in the darkest of moments.

The town was suddenly vacant, except for the shop owners and a few stragglers from the tournament. The bright colors suddenly seemed a mockery of actual life, despite all the passion and effort Mimi had put into choosing those colors. Yet Ryo was harder to find than ever in this emptiness, though there were whispers of his presence among those who remained. Like he was already a legend, or a ghost.

But in the end it was Ryo who came to her, appearing beside her on the empty streets after nightfall. Mimi didn't realize he was there until she felt him take her hand and gently squeeze it. He neither smiled nor spoke, his eyes cast toward the ground. He led her to the odd restaurant with the stained-glass windows, which was abandoned now. They went inside anyway, sitting at the same spot as before, but side-by-side instead of across from each other.

"Ryo, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you," Mimi began, as Ryo stared at the menu like he was trying to decide what to get. There was little light or color, even from the stained-glass windows, since it was dark outside.

"…I know."

Mimi had never been so happy to hear words in her life, though his distant expression still worried her. "We were just getting you ready for Millieniumon, that's all."

"Millieniumon…" Ryo said, still not looking at Mimi. His expression didn't change, but he squeezed Mimi's hand tightly. "It's always Millieniumon…"

"It's okay, you've beaten him before," said Mimi. "I'm sure you can do it again! Especially with the extra training!"

Ryo looked to her and smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Mimi felt her own grin melting as her throat tightened and tears pricked her eyes. "B-But it s-scares me to see you like this, and I don't want you going out there like this. It's gonna be okay. I want you to be okay…" Her voice splintered on the last word, and the tears leaked out. "I-I'm sorry. You're always alone, aren't you? I-It's not fair, what happens to you. I-I can't even-" Her words were stifled by sobs.

"Mimi…?" asked Ryo, caught somewhere between guilt and bewilderment.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I-"

Ryo pulled Mimi close, his head resting on hers. He looked about ready to cry himself. "I'm sorry that I keep worrying you." His breath tickled her scalp. "I just…have a lot of things on my mind, that's all. Millieniumon…Every time I think I've beaten him for good…"

Mimi looked up to see that Ryo was smiling, the light returning to his eyes.

"But hey, like you said, I've done it before, so I'll just do it again," he went on. "I wish I could take you guys with me, but, well, I'm the only one who can take him down. 'Cause ever since I first saw Millieniumon…well, some things you just _know_ , right? I was hoping he was purified after the last time I beat him, but…" His chest heaved with a sigh, as he squeezed her tighter and buried his face in her hair. "But…I can stay here for now…right?"

IIIIII

The crystal castle materialized over the town in the afternoon, its enormity blotting out most of the light. Everyone couldn't help but stare at it in amazement. Ryo merely gazed at it with empty eyes. His Digimon, a Seraphimon, Magnadramon, and a WarGreymon, stood silently by his side.

The Sovereigns gathered as Ryo's Digivice shone, and soon he was warped away to the mysterious bastion. The town, already mostly void of denizens, somehow grew even more unnervingly silent as the Sovereigns dispersed.

 _They're not going with him?_ thought Mimi. _Not even Azulongmon? So the Sovereign partnership prize was a lie too?_

The Digidestined chattered among themselves to dispel the unnatural quiet. Their voices were hushed, yet their talk seemed to boom like it was turned up on loudspeakers.

"It'll be fine!" assured Tai, bearing a broad grin. "That's the boy who won over me. Even Millenniumon should lose to him. ...Right? Matt?"

"Ah... if you say so…" said Matt.

Mimi barely heard the others around her. "Ryo…"

Matt walked off, looking bothered. Tai, scowling, went after him. Mimi, wanting a distraction from the painful wait, followed Tai.

"Hey, Matt!" Tai called out after the golden-haired boy.

"What?" Matt asked crossly.

"What's with you? Everyone's rooting for Ryo and then you act like you don't care?" growled Tai. "You've been acting really weird lately. Tell us what's going on!"

Matt glared at Tai at first, but then his gaze softened. "I know it's going to be a difficult battle, and that victory is far from guaranteed, even with Ryo's extra training."

"Well, yeah, it's Millieniumon! He's as tough as tough gets!"

"…I heard the Sovereigns talking about it," said Matt, now looking perturbed. "Then I asked Azulongmon more about it later, and he gave me the details. Do you know why Ryo and _only_ Ryo can defeat and _maybe_ destroy Millieniumon?"

"…Because he's the super-special chosen one that can tame any Digimon and stuff?" asked Tai.

Matt shook his head. "Because Millieniumon is Ryo's true partner."

Both Tai and Mimi balked.

"W-What?" said Mimi. "But how?"

"Yeah seriously, _how_?" added Tai. "I mean, _Millieniumon_? I didn't think Digimon like him could even _get_ partners, much less someone like _Ryo._ I mean, there's gotta be some kind of mix-up here. Was Gennai drunk or something?"

"…It wasn't a mistake," Matt went on. "Like anyone who becomes a Digidestined, he got the Digimon partner that suited him best…Now think about that. If the Digimon that suits him best is time-warping dragon that is as evil as evil gets…"

"No! That can't be right!" Mimi exclaimed. "Ryo is a good person! Millieniumon being his partner is just-"

" _I've taken their hearts by force,"_ Ryo had said. _"And I don't even know where I've put them…This power, it's what everyone wants, it's…"_

" _My partner…maybe my partner's just waiting for me in a Digiegg, just wanting to say hello, and go on a new adventure with me. I'll just know when I see him, right?"_

" _Cause ever since I first saw Millieniumon…well, some things you just_ know _, right?"_

" _Mimi, I'm a good person, right?"_

"…B-But Ryo _is_ a good person! He _is_!" Mimi continued to protest.

"Yeah, he's saved the Digital World more than _we_ have!" Tai said. "If he was _really_ a bad guy, wouldn't he have just taken things over with Millieniumon by now?"

Matt sighed. "It doesn't make sense to me either. No matter how carefully I watch him, I don't see anything evil about him." Matt shook his head again. "But whether Ryo deserves him or not, he hates his partner, and wants to destroy him."

 _No, that's not right…_ thought Mimi. _He's scared of Millieniumon, and he's ashamed of him, but he doesn't hate him. No one can hate their partner, especially not someone like Ryo._

"So the Sovereigns have forgiven him, and have given him a chance to redeem himself by destroying Millieniumon once and for all," Matt went on. "Then they'll get him a new part-"

The explosion above roared and smacked them all to the ground. They gaped at the sky, where the light and heat was already fading. Only the base of the castle remained, smoking.

Mimi couldn't hear anything but an incessant ringing, like an alarm clock she couldn't shut off. She felt her lungs cry out Ryo's name, as the ruins of the great glass-like castle crumbled into so many glittering shards and darkness. It was like watching the night sky spray from the wound of a celestial giant.

Crystal, fire and darkness descended like hail from the now-polluted heavens. Mimi felt someone tug her away despite her pleas. They hid in the nearest building, a hotel for long-gone tournament participants, and witnessed how the shards pierced and cut, how the fire crashed and consumed, how the darkness stained and rotted what it touched. When it all began eating away at the roof and walls of their shelter, they retreated to the basement level. Mimi had never considered up until then _why_ it was made for such emergencies.

Mimi wasn't sure how long they were down there, or when her hearing began to return. The power had gone out, so she couldn't see anything. All she was aware of was the pounding of her panicking heart, the hammering falling debris on the reinforced ceiling, and everyone's harsh breathing as they stayed huddled together.

 _What happened?_ Mimi wondered numbly. _Ryo…Ryo, please be…_

The terrible thumping above finally slowed, then stopped. With caution and trepidation everyone went up the stairs and opened the hatch. Or tried to. Tai and Matt each gave it a few shoves, before combining their efforts and breaking it open together. Matt went up first, before abruptly freezing.

Mimi couldn't see much from behind Matt and Tai, but she saw enough. There were no walls left, much less ceiling. Reflections of fire danced inside myriad crystal fragments, ranging from the size of leaves to the size of cars. Actual fire twisted and crackled outside the decimated walls, and in the rest of the town, little of which was left standing.

And something flickering and squirming, just to the left of the hatch, and what Matt was fixated on. A golden wing, severed from its body. Seraphimon's body. The Seraphimon Ryo took with him. It was dissolving into data bits even as they watched.

"Oh God…" croaked Tai.

Mimi couldn't say anything at all. But if a Mega like Seraphimon was ripped apart by such a blast, and the aftermath alone had leveled the town, then Ryo…

"Ryo…We need to find Ryo…" Mimi murmured.

Both boys turned to her with pained looks.

"Mimi…" Tai began.

"We need to find him!" Mimi shrieked. " _Please_!"

IIIIII

They ransacked the rubble for days. All they found were reminders of what the town once was: broken dinner plates, scorched Digimentals, leftover disks already drained of healing power, shattered stained glass. The D-1 tower wasn't even standing anymore. It was one of the first things to fall, according to Izzy. He was the only other Digidestined remaining, besides Tai and Matt. All of them together were the last of the destroyed town's population. Not that it was going to be a permanent place anyway, but this…this was still a home, for awhile. They had created it from nearly nothing, and now they only had ruins and makeshift tents, and the food their Digimon gathered for them.

Ryo's body was never found, but in the end they all knew. Millieniumon was gone too. They stayed more to prepare for a counterattack rather than in hopes of finding Ryo. But the fiend chimera stayed vanished even after two weeks, and even the Sovereigns sensed no trace of him. Ryo's mission had succeeded.

But, Ryo wasn't coming back. And even worse than Ryo's death…

"It was a truly noble sacrifice, and it saddens us all," said Azulongmon, as he and the other three Sovereigns bowed their heads. "May he be known forever as a hero among heroes, who destroyed the greatest of evils with his selfless deed."

"So you've forgiven him, then?" asked Mimi.

Azulongmon glanced at Mimi. "Forgiven?"

"For him being Millieniumon's partner," Matt clarified. "He destroyed him for good, at the cost of his life."

Azulongmon closed his eyes. "…He will be known as a hero among heroes."

Matt glared. "Why are you dodging the question?"

Azulongmon sighed, but it was the phoenix Zhuqaiomon that answered with an irate caw. "Forgive? _Him_? He's lucky that we're willing to pretend he was a hero at all!"

"What? How could you _say_ that?" Mimi shouted. "He gave his _life_ for us!"

"His _corrupted_ life!" Baihumon the tiger snarled. "He was the partner of _Millieniumon_! Do you seriously think that anyone bonded to a Digimon like _that_ would be _good_?"

"But he _was_ a good person!" Mimi yelled. "He was a good person _despite_ being Millieniumon's partner! That shows what a good person he really was!"

"Pardon lass, my fellow companions aren't explaining it too well," said Ebonwumon the turtle. "The lad might have been good _now_ , but would it have stayed that way? We've been watching him, lass. He was already slipping. You've seen his power, haven't ye? How he used it to brainwash Digimon? How he used most of those Digimon for raw data? How he would make a Digimon _sacrifice_ itself just to protect his own hide?"

"You _forced_ those situations!" shouted Mimi. "He didn't want to do _any_ of it!"

"But he did it anyway, right lass?" said Ebonwumon. "At the start, he wouldn't have done any of that. But Millieniumon would've. That's exactly what Millieniumon did. The power's the same, and they're connected. Two encounters, and already the lad was changing. On top of that, Millieniumon revived in months the first time. He revived in _days_ the last time. The lad was the only counter, but how long could he have withstood being in Millieniumon's presence _constantly_? He would've gotten to the lad eventually. Do you know what that would have meant, lass?"

"Alone, Millieniumon was tremendous. Alone, Ryo was tremendous as well," said Azulongmon. "Together, they would have been unstoppable. It would have meant the ruin of this world, and the ruin of countless worlds beyond that, with Millieniumon's dimension-manipulation powers." He paused, bowing his head. "We couldn't allow that to happen. That is why we devised for them to destroy each other."

"…Y-You…" Matt snarled. "You _bastards_! You _wanted_ him to die!"

"It was the only way," said Azulongmon. "Ryo and Millieniumon shared the same bond and the same power. Millieniumon revived so quickly and completely because he fed off of Ryo's power. Ryo was becoming drained and corrupted because of that bond. The only way to stop this horrible cycle was for Ryo to be willing to both destroy Millieniumon completely and give up his life so Millieniumon couldn't recover."

"…That was what the tournament was for," Mimi muttered. "You weren't trying to strengthen him. You were trying to _weaken_ him, getting him to doubt himself and his self-worth, so that he..." She glared at the four beasts, shaking with rage. "You're horrible! Worse than the Dark Masters! Worse than _Millieniumon_! You don't even _try_ to understand humans! Ryo _tried_ for us, he _died_ for us, because he _trusted_ us! He wasn't getting weak because of Millieniumon, he was getting weak because he was _alone_! He wanted _friends_ , he wanted _love_ , but you denied him everything, kept _isolating_ him and never telling him the truth he needed to _hear_!" She sucked in a quaking breath, not caring about the hot tears streaking down her cheeks. "And you _used_ us for that, telling us it would help him. I can never forgive you for any of that, because now Ryo's _gone_ , and we really have lost a great hero." She turned away, unable to stand the sight of Sovereigns even through blurred vision. "That Goddramon was right. You really are ignorant of love, and what it could have done. Matt, let's go."

IIIIII

No one talked about Ryo these days. It was rare to even hint at him, much less mention his name. Perhaps it was because they didn't want to tell the others who weren't there what happened at the end. Perhaps it was because talking about it only brought pain. Perhaps it was because there was nothing left to say. Even when Azulongmon appeared on her computer one day, sincerely apologizing for what had become of Ryo, nothing changed. Azulongmon claimed that it was on the order of a higher power, one that he couldn't openly disagree with. Mimi still wondered what that higher power was.

Mimi hoped against hope that one day he would come back, despite everything. They never found a body, right? But weeks turned to months, then years, and she realized that he was never coming back. Even if he could come back, would he? After everything…Did he still care for her, at the end? If only she had realized in time how deep her own feelings ran. Perhaps at the time the Sovereigns weren't the only ones who didn't understand love.

Mimi tried to find the Ken person Ryo spoke of, but she didn't know his last name, and Ken was a more common name than she realized. It was even the name of that genius kid who was rising in popularity recently. But he didn't seem like the Ken Ryo had described: the Ken Ryo knew was kind and shy, while this Ken was cool and aloof, even a little arrogant. Still, sometimes she speculated. If she ever met him in person, maybe she would ask, just for laughs, or for closure.

She had nothing from him. No photographs, no gifts, not even a scrawled note or a voicemail. She wished she could hear his voice. She was beginning to forget what it sounded like, and that scared her. Would she forget what he looked like too? His smile? _Him_?

No, she would never forget. Never.

 _IIIIII_

 _Sadly, since this follows the Wonderswan game, there wasn't a way for this to end well for Ryo and Mimi. Granted, Ryo doesn't actually die and ends up in the fourth Wonderswan game and eventually Tamers, but the Adventure crew doesn't know that, and it looks like Ryo stays in the Tamers-verse. Whether that's because he can't or won't go back is anyone's guess. This is general head-canon for me on how the D-1 Tournament goes, including the motives of the tournament set-up, so future fics may look more into what Mimi and the others handle the aftermath one way or another._

 _The "ignorance of love" line from the Goddramon is actual translated text from the game. So is the part where Tai says Ryo should be fine, and Matt gives his oddly uncertain response (Matt in general acts like he knows more than he should in this game, which is why it's a detail in the fic here)._

 _Well, I hoped you liked it! Please let me know what you think, and if everything made sense and everyone seemed IC, and whether or not you would like to see a direct sequel/related AU to this sometime. Thanks!_


End file.
